The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Fingerprint verification includes a two-phase, or two-stage, evaluation. A sample image is acquired and relevant elements of that sample image are located. Then the relevant elements are used in a more rigorous match process to establish, within a predetermined level of accuracy, how likely it is that the sample image matches a reference image.
Adoption of patterning devices, for example, fingerprint sensors, in consumer systems is influenced by user costs. The costs are not just the retail price of the consumer system with a fingerprint sensor, but also performance in terms of speed, accuracy, and convenience of the features implemented by the fingerprint sensor. The performance is influenced by costs and features of processors and hardware associated with the fingerprint sensor. There is a natural tension in terms of cost versus performance in that lower cost systems may offer decreased speed and accuracy trade-offs.
What is needed is a system and method for improving speed of automated pattern testing for any particular hardware configuration.